1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact type dot printer using wires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many impact type dot printers have been manufactured for many years, but all these printers print by operating wires which on impact print dots using the electrical force obtained from an electric magnet and the like. Therefore, these printers have the defect that the motor to operate the wires is large in size and in weight. As a result, it has been almost impossible to manufacture a dot type line printer equipped with more than 1,000 motors because of the large size, weight and cost involved.